Breaking Barriers
by Uchiha B
Summary: There are rumours that there is another way to cure a Jusenkyo curse other than the Nannichuan. Saotome Ranma sets to find it, and gets more than he expected... Inuyasha/Ranma xover, Ranma/Kagome


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: There are rumours that there is another way to cure a Jusenkyo curse other than the Nannichuan. Saotome Ranma sets to find it, and gets more than he expected... Inuyasha/Ranma ½ xover

Pairing: Ranma/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

More than anything, Saotome Ranma would like to be a full man again – and would give pretty much anything to be so again.

"Please, Akane," Kasumi's gentle voice insisted, "After school, would you mind delivering this to Higure Shrine?" The oldest Tendou daughter handed over a a piece of paper that looked remarkably like a cheque to Akane, who took it with a curious look, "It's a donation for their kindly services. I know it is out of your way from school, but I would appreciate it very much."

Nabiki snorted from her position, looking at the cheque greedily, "Don't tell me you actually believe that stuff, Nee-chan? It's crap and you know it. That money could go to better hands." The girl scoffed, ignoring Akane's glare and loud huff.

Kasumi glanced towards Nabiki with a disapproving motherly look, though Akane quickly spoke up on behalf of the shrine, "How can you say such a thing? Public donations are the way the Higure Shrine makes its money." Akane rolled her eyes at Nabiki, nodding at Kasumi and pocketing the cheque. Ranma listened in with disinterest, not even knowing what the Higure Shrine was.

"Besides, Nabiki," Kasumi began to explain, "The Higure Shrine is one of the very few shrines left in which the caretakers are actual descendents of real mikos and houshis. They do have holy energy running through their blood," Kasumi's pretty face scrunched back into light disapproval, "Kaa-san would be very disappointed to hear that from you." She added, wistfully remembering times when their late mother would take them on visits to the Higure Shrine.

Ranma vaguely noted at Akane stiffened at the mention of her deceased mother, and remembered that she had told him once that had been very close to her. He briefly felt guilt on her behalf, and suddenly, remembered his own predicament with his own mother.

"Tch, still say its fake," Nabiki shrugged her shoulders, finishing up her breakfast, "All of them are quacks looking for money."

"How can you even say that?" Akane looked irritated, knowing she was defending the shrine and its caretakers so aggressively because her mother had enjoyed spending time there so much, "With all the weird stuff that you've seen? If you haven't forgotten, Ranma here turns into a _girl _every time he he is splashed with cold water!"

"No need to remind me," Ranma grumbled, not too appreciative that his curse just had to come up within the conversation, "It's not like it was my choice." However, Ranma went completely ignored as the two younger Tendous' bickered.

"Well, then," Nabiki's smirk was devious and arrogant, "If they are so _real_, then they should have no problem with curing Ranma," Her smirk widened when a stifling silence enveloped the room and quickly felt that she could make some sort of profit off of this, "I mean, they _do _have holy blood. A little curse like Ranma's should not be a big deal to them – unless, of course, they are fakes."

Ranma, then, decided that maybe he _was _a little more interested in the conversation than he originally thought.

"You think... that they really could cure Ranma's curse?" Akane asked out loud, not expected an answer as she gave Kasumi a subtle glance, "Is that even possible without the Nannichuan?" She blinked and looked down, referring to the 'Spring of Drowned Man'.

"Hell, I'll try anything to get rid of it," Ranma quickly said, obviously getting a bit more lively in Akane's eyes, "It's worth a shot," He glanced over to his fiancee, "So, what is this Higure Shrine?" He raised a brow, wondering if the caretakers really did descend from holy blood.

"It's a Shinto shrine that's located on the western side of Nerima," Akane answered, "I remember that my mother was really good friends with Higurashi-san, the daughter of the main caretaker of the shrine. I think she has two kids – a girl and a boy – but, I don't really remember too much other than that. I haven't been there in a long time." She shrugged, ignoring Kasumi's once again disapproving look at her confession of not visiting.

"Kagome-san is a very sweet girl," Kasumi said with gentle smile, being a regular visitor to the shrine, "I hear that she is training to become the next main caretaker to the shrine and takes it very seriously. And she's only a year younger than you two, so I'm sure she can try and help you with your curse, Ranma-kun."

Ranma blinked, vaguely nodding because the prospect sounded very nice. He didn't notice that Akane had bristled slightly at Kasumi's mention of Kagome being anywhere near Ranma, but didn't say it out loud. After all, she was used to Ranma's 'womanising', as he had at least three other women (and a few men on the side after his girl form) chasing after him.

She did not need nor want another 'fiancee', like Ukyo and Shampoo, or another obsessed stalker, like Kodachi, going after Ranma.

It was just a big headache for her in the end.

"You two can head directly there after school, I will have dinner ready and waiting for you after you come home," Kasumi smiled sweetly and Akane nodded sullenly while staring at Ranma out of the corner of her brown eyes.

She did not like how thoughtful he looked, like he was actually considering the idea of having this miko Kagome look at his curse...

~00~

Kagome blinked, her blue eyes watery from her sudden sneeze that came out of nowhere, "Hmm – maybe someone's talking about me?" She murmured, shaking off the idea quickly and going about her mediation.

She, for some reason, had a feeling that today would be no normal day.

And, she was always right about these things...

* * *

Well, I was pretty dismayed to find most of the Ranma/Inuyasha xovers are only the canon pairings, so, I decided to make my own! X3


End file.
